


Отсечение

by Vargnatt



Category: Forgotten Realms, Icewind Dale
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vargnatt/pseuds/Vargnatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Последние часы Руки Селдарин.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Отсечение

**Author's Note:**

> Текст с Фандомной Битвы 2013 (изначально выложен тут - http://fk-2o13.diary.ru/p190526659.htm ).

Рука Селдарин сотни лет стоит в руинах и запустении, и лишь безумные тени бродят по её коридорам. Некогда гордость ar’tel’Quessir на севере, лежит она сломанным карточным домиком среди снегов. Не слышно больше ни звонких эльфийских голосов, ни пронзительных криков грифонов – лишь ветры завывают свои грустные песни среди развалин.

Мерно поскрипывает Астролябия – Геларит наконец сумел отремонтировать её. Но астрономическую безделицу, какой бы искусной она ни была, восстановить проще, чем исправить ошибки прошлого. Дневник Ивэйн – как напоминание о последних днях, днях перед крахом. Лорд Ларрель иссушенной рукой переворачивает страницы, крошащиеся и разламывающиеся под его прикосновениями так же, как его собственные сознание и разум ломались под проклятием Лабеласа. О, если бы у него всё ещё были глаза, он закрыл бы их – чтоб не видеть всего того, что стало с Рукой Селдарин, хотя бы наяву. 

*** 

– О том и речи быть не может, Ивэйн. – Голос лорда Ларреля сух, как осенняя листва – рыже-красная, как и его волосы, – и строг, как узор на дварфийском – будь оно трижды проклято – оружии. – Ты не поедешь к этим предателям, я запрещаю тебе.

Ивэйн худая и гибкая, словно молодое деревце, с копной золотых волос – ребёнок ещё, в глазах отца. Но даже будь она в десяток раз старше, он всё равно не отпустил бы её: для Ларреля Союз был разбит навеки – как бы ни оправдывались дварфы, что бы ни говорили советники, сколько бы ни убеждала дочь. Предательство было очевидным и – будто бы стоило ожидать чего-то выдающегося от алчных, роющихся в земле, карликов? – глупым: что такого может дать орочья Орда, что сравнилось бы с теми чудесами, что творились руками кузнецов и волшебников Союза?

У дочери лорда любопытные карие глаза, точно как у самого Ларреля, но сейчас они смотрят на него с уверенностью и осуждением – Ивэйн чувствует, что всё не так, как кажется на первый взгляд, но знает, что отца ей не убедить. По крайней мере, словами не убедить.

Она уходит, оставив Ларреля размышлять над неутешительными докладами разведчиков; уходит, чтоб под покровом ночи оставить за спиной башни Руки Селдарин и отправиться в Пропасть Дорна. Если отец не желает заниматься тем, что сломано, то придётся ей – Ивэйн. А когда наутро обнаружат её пропажу, посылать кого-то за ней уже будет поздно – слишком близко уже будут войска Орды, слишком ценен уже будет каждый эльф Руки. 

*** 

Издалека слышен рокот боевых барабанов Орды: он накатывается гнетущими волнами, давит и топчет, как тяжелый боевой сапог. Защитники крепости знают: враг уже близко. Он не остановится, не отступит и не двинется на людские поселения – этот враг явился, чтоб отсечь Руку Селдарин.

Эльфы готовятся к сражению: воины облачаются в заговорённые доспехи, волшебники повторяют смертоносные заклятья, жрецы возносят молитвы: триединой Ангаррадх – чтобы хранила солдат в бою и их родных за стенами, Кореллону Ларетиану – чтобы вёл своих детей к славной победе, Солонору Теландриа – чтобы стрелы лучников разили точно в цель, Шеварашу – чтобы за каждого павшего защитника, Орда платила десятками своих лучших бойцов, Лабеласу Энорету – чтобы не позволил закатиться солнцу молодых, а Сеханин – чтобы осветила путь тем, кому всё же не суждено пережить эту битву.

Стройными рядами выстраиваются воины-чародеи: в их глазах горит решимость, а их искусные шлемы пылают в лучах рассвета. Они сразятся с вражескими полчищами и победят – или сгинут пытаясь. Они знают – им нельзя отступать, им некуда отступать.

Когда на горизонте показываются первые отряды Орды, сердца защитников пропускают удар – началось. Маленькие чёрные точки сбегают с гор и превращаются в рычащих, скалящих гнилые обломанные зубы орков. Они кричат и бьют о свои щиты оружием – мечами, топорами и молотами, когда-то созданными лучшими мастерами Союза. Их лучники осыпают эльфов стрелами – слишком редкими, чтобы сразить хоть кого-то, а их боевые волки воют – протяжно и грустно. Волкам пронзительными криками отвечают грифоны с башни Шевараша – животные чувствуют приближение кровопролития.

Плотной серой стеной на защитников наваливаются враги – их так много, что они затаптывают самых медлительных, а на место одного мертвеца встают двое новых. Долина пред Рукой Селдарин наполняется лязгом оружия, боевыми кличами и криками – криками ярости, криками боли. Минуты сливаются в часы, часы – в дни, дни – в недели. Эльфы сражаются за каждую пядь земли, как в последний раз.

Но орков много, их слишком много, и шаг за шагом эльфийские воины пятятся, оставляя своих падших товарищей под ногами противников. С каждым часом защитников всё меньше, и всё ближе и ближе они подходят к воротам крепости. Их остаётся слишком мало, чтобы противостоять Орде в открытом бою, и они отходят за стены – они защищают каждую комнату, каждый зал, но их продолжают теснить.

Летиас смотрит на валящихся с ног от ран и усталости соратников, вглядывается в их измученные, отчаявшиеся лица – воин-чародей знает, что если они не удержат башню Сеханин до того, как волшебники наложат мифаль, то Рука падёт. И он понимает, что они действительно её не удержат. Башня Сеханин – сокровищница, где хранятся десятки могущественных волшебных предметов, которые не должны достаться врагу. Оставшиеся воины-чародеи видят лишь один выход.

Они трубят отход, приказывая своим солдатам отступать, оставив башню Дочери Ночных Небес на растерзание Орды. Защитники в мрачном молчаливом согласии отходят, готовясь к обороне в башне Шевараша. Но Летиас остаётся.

Он петляет по коридорам башни, он ведёт своих преследователей всё ближе и ближе к сокровищнице, чем больше их будет – тем лучше. Когда несколько десятков орков вваливаются за ним в зал артефактов, воин-чародей улыбается. Он произносит заклинание, и комната наполняется слепящим белым светом – свет исходит от каждого артефакта, свет льётся изо рта и глаз чародея. С треском и воем высвобождается магическая энергия десятков чудесных предметов, круша всё на своём пути – дерево, камень, металл, плоть. Башня Сеханин рушится, погребая под собой воинов Орды. Летиас сгорает до костей в волшебном пламени и улыбается – Арвандор ждёт.

Взрыв даёт защитникам короткую передышку: они падают на каменный пол и заходятся в приступах смеха и рыданий – они живы, они пережили ещё один день, ещё одну бойню. Между ними снуют дети и хрупкие жрицы – подносят питьё, смывают с лиц пот, кровь и сажу. Сейчас они могут радоваться и отдыхать, но не пройдёт и дня, как им вновь придётся сражаться за каждый шаг.

Мастер над оружием Кайлесса проходит между ранеными – она знает каждого из них в лицо, она обучала большинство из них. Сколькие не вернулись из сражений в долине? Скольких они потеряли в башне? Скольких ещё они потеряют, пока лорд Ларрель и его маги трудятся над мифалем? На душе леди Кайлессы неспокойно – слишком мало осталось сил у солдат, а значит и времени у Ларреля немного.

Крошечные детские ручки обнимают её за ноги – Серия. Кайлесса гладит дочь по голове и думает, не лучше ли свернуть малышке шею сейчас, избавив этим от предстоящих ужасов. О, Селдарин, за что ей всё это? Воительница отгоняет мрачные мысли и вымученно улыбается ребёнку:

– Спрячься наверху и жди меня, милая. Всё будет хорошо, – шепчет Кайлесса, а голос её предательски дрожит.

Мастер над оружием возвращается к своим людям, с трудом сдерживая слёзы. Каждый из них – тоже в чём-то её ребёнок, и им она сейчас гораздо нужней.

Башня Солонора гудит, как никогда прежде. Десятки голосов молятся одновременно: жрецы, послушники, солдаты и простые жители Руки – каждому из них есть, что просить у Богов, каждому из них есть, кого защищать.

Юная Динайни дрожащими руками набирает святую воду и смотрит на статуи Селдарин над садами: Кореллона-создателя, опирающегося на выкованный из звезды Сахандриан; мудреца-Энорета, единственным глазом наблюдающего за молящимися; красавицы-Ханали, прекрасной даже в этот скорбный час; Солонора-лучника, что в ползучем плюще, как в накидке; провидицы-Сеханин, с влажным от брызг фонтана, как от слёз, лицом. Послушнице страшно, но образы Богов и тихие молитвы вокруг успокаивают её – Селдарин хранят их.

Пиршественный зал Руки заполнили женщины, дети и старики – все, кто не может сражаться. Они сидят за столами и на столах, опираются на стены и толкутся перед сценой. Полные страха и усталости голоса и детский плач заменили ещё недавно звучавшие тут песни и смех.

Теланис тихонько наигрывает на своей мандолине грустную мелодию. Годами он выступал здесь на радость жителей Руки, и некому больше отвлечь их от мрачных мыслей. Бард слышит далёкий грохот и приглушенные крики с нижних этажей крепости и начинает петь – сначала вполголоса, потом всё громче и громче. Теланис думает, что эти эльфы заслужили ещё несколько спокойных минут, прежде чем он уже не сможет заглушать звуки возобновившейся битвы.

Из-за закрытой двери лавки Леланда слышны несвязное бормотание и всхлипы – торговец спрятался под прилавком ещё после взрыва башни Сеханин, испугавшись, что это орки и их шаманы прорвали оборону. С того момента он не выходит из своего магазинчика, затаивая дыхание каждый раз, когда из коридоров доносятся шаги. Леланд тоже слышит звуки сражения, но в его ушах они не прекращались ни на секунду.

Совсем скоро лорд Ларрель и его маги смогут возвести над Рукой Селдарин мифаль, что не позволит войскам Орды войти в крепость. Но им всё ещё нужно время. Геларит-изобретатель, спотыкаясь, сбегает вниз по лестницам: он должен передать, что защитники обязаны продержаться ещё несколько минут – всего несколько минут, любой ценой.

Он тяжело дышит, пытаясь рассмотреть в гуще завязавшегося на этаже боя кого-то из командиров. Один из солдат хватает Геларита за плечи, пытаясь увести с лестницы. Изобретатель хочет передать послание Ларреля хотя бы ему, но не успевает – он чувствует, как что-то врезается ему между лопаток, а грубый наконечник орочьей стрелы выходит у него из груди. На губах Геларита появляется багровая пена, но он всё равно старается говорить:

– Несколько… – Изобретатель с трудом стоит на ногах и кашляет кровью. – Несколько минут…

В саду башни Кореллона вдруг стало безумно тихо: попрятались мелкие зверушки, замолкли птицы, даже вода будто бы замерла. Валестис прислоняется к стеклянному куполу и вглядывается вниз – вниз, где бесчисленное множество орков и гоблинов врывается в стены крепости. Он обречённо вздыхает, закрывает глаза и опускается на колени.

Лорд Ларрель стоит в кругу из лучших волшебников Руки Селдарин на вершине башни Лабеласа. Уверенным голосом он произносит слова древнего заклинания, а маги вторят ему, заглушая своим хором поскрипывание волшебной Астролябии Геларита. Их голоса становятся всё громче, напоминая раскаты грома и грохот разбивающихся о скалы морских волн.

С рук волшебников срываются искрящиеся белые нити и ударяют в потолок. Маги восторженно следят за тем, как полотно белого света медленно расползается по стенам, обволакивая собой всю площадку Астролябии. Свет касается одного из них, и радостный смех застревает в его горле. Свет касается второго, и облегчение на его лице сменятся ужасом. Свет касается третьего, и Ларрель понимает – они обречены.

Останавливается Астролябия, мягко опускается на пол тело последнего из помощников, и Ларрель отчётливо слышит, как с тихим стоном умирает этажом ниже Кустантос-библиотекарь, как рассыпаются древние книги, лежавшие на его столе.

Валестис сидит на земле, обхватив колени руками, и не замечает белого сияния, растекающегося по куполу башни Кореллона. Он слышит шелест иссыхающих листьев, поднимает голову и видит, как падают вниз маленькие цветные птички, как чернеют и искривляются ветви деревьев, как вянут цветы и жухнет трава под его ногами. Сияние забирает Валестиса следом за его садом.

Стекленеющими глазами смотрит в потолок Геларит. Он думает, что медленно спускающееся по лестнице свечение – всего лишь его предсмертное видение. Изобретатель болезненно, криво улыбается, когда свечение задевает орка неподалёку от него, и тот с криком падает замертво. Свечение добирается до самого Геларита, и его боль уходит.

Белая пелена быстро заполняет собой маленькую лавку Леланда: наползает сверху вниз по стенам, просачивается из-под двери, заглядывает под столы и прилавки. В её объятьях торговец забывает все ужасы, обрушившиеся на Руку, всю боль и отчаянье, и растворяется в ней.

Теланис больше не поёт, Теланис больше не играет на мандолине. Теланис зажался в угол и с ужасом наблюдает, как белый поток врывается в зал и забирает эльфийские жизни одну за другой. Сейчас он заберёт и Теланиса. Вместе со всеми его песнями, вместе со всеми его стихами.

Белые искры сыплются с воздетых к небесам рук Ханали и льются из глаз Сеханин, ими сияют звёздный Сахандриан Кореллона и Дальний Выстрел Солонора. Они освещают строгое лицо Энорета, но в их блеске оно искажается, становясь то грустным, то яростным. Белые искры падают в освящённую воду, и она становится чёрной и мёртвой. Послушница Динайни слышит безумные, полные боли предсмертные крики жрецов – она даже не понимает, что кричит вместе со всеми.

Леди Кайлесса видит, как падают враги, которых касается сползающий с лестницы белый туман, и из её груди вырывается победный клич. Леди Кайлесса видит, как корчатся и погибают её солдаты, когда туман приближается к ним, и меч выпадает из её руки с жалобным звоном. Она мечется, пытаясь уйти от тумана, но тот окружает её со всех сторон. Последнее, о чём думает мастер над оружием – малышка Серия, тихо умирающая наверху.

Рука Селдарин горит изнутри. Свет гонит прочь остатки войска Орды, он заливает руины башни Сеханин и отражается от расплавленных доспехов и артефактов. Лишенные плоти кости воина-чародея Летиаса тоже светятся, будто на них до сих пор не угасли языки выбелившего их волшебного пламени, и поднимаются.

Летиас не попал в Арвандор – его душа вернулась в то немногое, что осталось от тела, чтобы хранить руины и их призраков так же, как при жизни он хранил крепость и её жителей. Леди Кайлесса погибла вместе со своими воинами и вернулась, чтобы вечность наблюдать за сражениями обезумевших теней обеих армий. Динайни умерла рядом с рыдающими жрецами и вернулась, чтобы видеть страдания неупокоенных духов Руки, не имея возможности помочь им. Теланис лишился жизни безоружным и напуганным, рядом с десятками таких же, чтобы вернуться и петь свои песни лишь молчаливым стенам да гуляющим в них ветрам. Леланд лишился ума ещё перед смертью и вернулся, чтобы видеть в мёртвых развалинах полный жизни и смеха дом. Геларита отправила на тот свет случайная орочья стрела, но он всё равно выполнил свой долг и вернулся, чтобы продолжить работу над Астролябией. Валестис увял так же, как и его сад, но вернулся, чтобы следить за иссохшими деревьями и грязными прудами.

Мифаль должен был спасти их всех, но вместо этого – забрал их жизни, превратив в жалкие немёртвые насмешки над тем, кем они были.

Ларрель видит всё, будто бы находясь рядом с каждым из них, онемевший от ужаса, не понимающий, как сила, что должна оберегать и исцелять, могла оказаться способной на такое. Он хочет закрыть лицо руками, но смотрит на них и понимает, что руки его превратились в обтянутые тонкой, сухой кожей кости. Из-за его спины раздаётся громоподобный голос, и баэлнорн понимает, что он не единственный, кто наблюдает за Рукой Селдарин – Лабелас Энорет в ярости взирает на него.

Дающий Жизнь скорбит по каждой загубленной Ларрелем жизни, по каждой искаженной им душе. Он вновь и вновь показывает волшебнику, что тот натворил, ослеплённый своей самонадеянностью, полагавший себя способным сотворить самое священное эльфийское волшебство. Бог не желает слышать ни оправданий, ни объяснений.

Лабелас говорит о союзе с дварфами, который разрушило высокомерие Ларреля, и о том, как тот будет наказан. Но баэлнорн уже не слышит его – он вспоминает свою златовласую дочь Ивэйн. Как она укоряла его за недоверие к бывшим союзникам, как однажды покинула Руку и отправилась в Пропасть Дорна, чтоб уже никогда не вернуться. Никакое божественное проклятье не кажется Ларрелю ужасней её потери, и даже если ему уготована вечность безумия – пусть. Он знает, кто виновен во всём этом. Ларрель всё равно уверен, что он прав.


End file.
